


Partners

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put a bunch of random, explicit stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short stories (drabbles?) that are so small that I don't want to make them all separate stories, and explicit so I don't want to put them on tumblr. Different chapters are different stories. Some have Explicit sexual writing.

Wes clung to Travis’ back, pushing his hips up to meet him. Travis groaned, leaving love bites on his neck. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he couldn’t help but wish it would just hold on for a little longer, let him take in Travis’ fluttering lashes, his soft lips, but he came with a cry, throwing his head back. Travis panted above him, thrusting a few more times before shaking through his orgasm.

“Travis,” he whispered, terrified. Travis pulled out of him. He wouldn’t look at him. Wes took his elbow, but Travis shook him off.

“Travis…” The other man stood up and slipped his boxers on. When he started to gather his clothes and walk away, Wes stood up, wrapping the sheet around his bottom half.

“Travis, you walk out that door and I’ll never forgive you!”

Travis stopped in his tracks. It felt familiar, except Wes was gripping the sheets with his shaking hands instead of a gun. Travis turned back to him.

“What do you want me to say, Wes?”

“I want… I want you to stay,” he said quietly, “I want to know that I’m more than just a good time.”

“Wes,” Travis warned, “I don’t… do relationships.”

“Why?!”

“Because everyone leaves me!” 

It was silent except their breaths, Wes fidgeting in the bed sheets. He finally just dropped the sheets, going over to Travis, gently sliding a hand on his neck. He brought his forehead to Travis’, breathing him in.

“I’m not leaving.”

“Wes, I can’t lose you! If we…”

“If we don’t work out like… this… then we don’t. You’re my partner, my best friend. No way you’re getting rid of me.”

Travis slowly wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips softly.

“I ain’t letting you go, you know that?”

“Good. I don’t want you to.”


	2. Dreams, Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a imagine your otp post!

“Morning,” Wes murmured sleepily, nuzzling Travis’ neck. The other man smiled and snuggled closer.

“Morning, baby. Sleep well?”

“Mhm. But I had this weird dream-”

“I had a dream where we had sex,” Travis interrupted with a grin, walking his fingers up his chest. Wes glared at him.

“How is that special? I would think with you all your dreams are sex dreams. My dream was about…” He paused as he felt Travis’ fingers on his chest, moving over to a nipple. He ignored him, continuing. “…it was about a man in a taxi. The scenery out the window looked…” He drew in his breath sharply as Travis pinched his nipple, but tried to ignore him, determined to get this story out. “…it all looked the same, so he was concerned that he wouldn’t get where he wanted to go. So the driver-” He gasped as Travis trailed his hand along his groin. “-the driver said that he would stop any time he wanted to. The m-“ He groaned quietly as Travis rubbed him, then slipped his hand under his waistband and pulled them down, revealing his hardening cock. He had to work hard not to snap his hips forward as Travis stroked him. “The man told him to stop, so... the d- driver… ungh… stopped and he was lost…” He cried out, coming on Travis’ hand, blushing hard. Travis licked the come off on his hand, smirking.

“But the driver said he was never lost in the first place,” Wes finished, hiding his face in his pillow. Travis laughed and put his fingers to his chin, pulling his face out of hiding, kissing his lips.

“Weird dream, babe.”  
 


	3. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing [this](http://lace-and-mirrors.tumblr.com/post/64925272294/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version) for Wesvis. So I'm just going to post them here for convenience.
> 
> Day One- Cuddles (naked)

Travis rolled over, scooting close to Wes so that their naked bodies were touching and their legs were tangled together. Wes panted next to his cheek, wiggling uncomfortably. Travis held him by the hip.

“Wes. Stop.”

“Your dick is touching me.”

“My dick was _inside_ you a minute ago, and _this_ is what you’re concerned about?” Travis asked. Wes tried to wiggle unsuccessfully.

“Move it.”

“Hell no. I just had sex with you, so I’m cuddling with you. Deal with it,” Travis said, cuddling up.

“Well, then, I’m not moving either.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

He felt Wes smile against his shoulder and place a soft kiss on it. 

“I can leave if you want,” Travis offered. Wes squeezed his arms tighter around him.

“No. Don’t move.”


	4. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Kiss (naked)

“Travis,” Wes laughed breathily, still panting from the sex. Travis grinned up at him, kissing the side of his knee and working his way up his leg.

“Does it tickle?”

“No. I’m just wondering why you’re kissing me everywhere.”

Travis kissed his inner thigh, looking up playfully. Wes’ breath caught in his throat. His partner pulled himself up a little more and kissed his stomach, darting out his tongue and licking the sweat. Wes groaned, arching up to his touch. Travis held him down, kissing up his chest and licking over a nipple. 

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” Wes gasped. Travis grinned and leaned up, kissing him on the lips.

“No. I just love your body, baby.”

Wes gave a breathless laugh as Travis kissed and sucked on his neck. 

“You gonna show me how much you love it?”

“I sure will,” Travis said with a mischievous grin.


	5. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: First time

It was stupid. It was a stupid idea. But Wes was lonely, and God, did he want to kiss Travis. He about lost his nerve three times on the way to Travis’ apartment, but he made it. And he knocked. Travis opened the door, looking delicious in a dark red Henley and jeans.

“Hey.”

Wes stepped into his space, placing a hand on his chest, sharing breaths with him. “Hey.”

Travis looked startled. “Wes?”

Wes tilted his head and placed his lips on Travis’. Travis pulled an inch away, looking in Wes’ eyes, before he kissed him back passionately, pulling his partner’s body to his own. They stumbled through the doorway, managing to close the door behind them. Travis pulled Wes’ shirt out of his pants and worked on the buttons. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Wes breathed in between kisses. Travis pulled his own shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, leaning against Wes’ half-naked body. Wes ran his hands up his stomach and on his chest, pulling Travis on top of him on the bed. Travis ground down on him slowly, a hand trailing down Wes’ stomach. Wes groaned and leaned up for a kiss. They kissed deeply, rutting against each other.

Travis got up and Wes reached for him. Travis placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Gonna get naked.”

Wes sat back, watching Travis undress slowly. He took it back. Taking off your clothes _could_ be art. He bit his lip as Travis pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard dick. Travis leaned over, undoing Wes’ pants and tugging on them. They started dragging Wes with them and Wes couldn’t help but giggle. Travis grinned, holding him down and pulling the pants off. He reached for his boxers, but Wes grabbed his hands. Big blue eyes looked up at him.

“Wes? What is it?”

“Nothing… nothing, I just…” He looked to the side, blushing a bit. “You’ve just never seen me naked. What if-”

“Wes, I’ve seen a lot of dicks. I’m sure yours is fine.”

He pulled down his boxers, absently licking his bottom lip, his eyes glued to Wes’ crotch. He reached out and took it in his hand, stroking him slowly. 

“God, Travis,” he groaned. He was getting quite aroused before he felt Travis trace the outside of his entrance and slip a finger in.

“Fuck,” he breathed, looking at him, “What are you… what are you doing?”

“I’m prepping you. Haven’t you had sex with a man before?”

Wes’ face turned even redder. “No, I haven’t. But why am I on the bottom?”

Travis shrugged, working his finger in. “I can be bottom. But you won’t get none of this.” He crooked his finger and hit a spot that had Wes seeing stars. Wes instinctively pushed down on the finger, crying out. Travis smiled, squeezing a second finger in and working him open until he could get a third one in. Wes let out something very similar to a whimper, pushing himself down on Travis’ fingers.

“You okay?”

“It burns a little but… shit, Travis.”

“I know, hold on, baby.” 

He grabbed a condom and some lube, spreading some on his hard, leaking cock before putting on the condom. Wes was trying not to touch himself. Thankfully, Travis stroked him a few times before lining himself at his entrance.

“Wes, are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Travis pushed in slowly, stopping when Wes moaned.

“Keep going,” the blond breathed.

He pushed in until he bottomed out, leaning over Wes, panting. Wes waited, trying to get used to the feeling. Finally, he leaned up, kissing him.

“Go.”

Travis thrust into him, slowly at first, but soon he found himself getting sloppier, more desperate. He kissed Wes sloppily, chasing his tongue with his own. Wes was pushing his hips up to meet him.

“Travis…” he warned. Travis picked up speed, crying out as he came in Wes, thrusting through his orgasm. Wes whimpered, still unbearably hard and on the edge. Travis jerked him off. Wes came with a gasp, coming on his hand. He felt Travis pull out, felt something soft wiping him clean, but soon drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, Wes woke up, alone, naked in Travis’ bed. His fingers stretched toward the warmth of the other side of the bed. Eventually, he woke up enough to look around.

“Travis?” he called softly.

The man opened the door after a few moments, wearing just his boxers and carrying a mug. He handed it to Wes, kissing his forehead.

“Hey.”

“You been up long?”

“Maybe ten minutes.”

Wes smelled the contents of the mug and discovered it was coffee. He sipped at it happily, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he realized Travis wasn’t saying anything. He opened his eyes. Travis was sitting on the bed next to him, watching him.

“What?”

“You said you wanted me for a long time. Do you want… all of me or just sex?”

Wes stared at his cup, choosing his words carefully. “I think we should just see where this goes. Although I’d like to take you on a date.”

Travis smiled softly. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	6. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Masturbation

Travis stroked himself, a soft moan escaping his lips. He sped up in his movements, getting close. An image of Wes, with his tight suit, popped into his head, and he almost stopped. But his hand seemed to want to keep going, and he wasn’t about to argue, imagining Wes shirtless, imagining his hard cock…

He hadn’t heard Wes knock. He hadn’t heard him use his extra key. He hadn’t heard Wes ranting about a case or walking into the living room. But he noticed him standing there, a blush on his face and his mouth open. Travis stopped, too stunned to think to cover himself. Wes’ eyes flickered to his hard cock, then back up to his eyes, his blush getting deeper. He seemed unable to speak, unable to move.

Travis got a crazy idea. And he didn’t really think it through, which was pretty standard for Travis. He started stroking himself slowly, glancing back up at Wes. Wes was so red that Travis was a little worried about him, but what caught his attention the most was the bulge in his pants. Travis stroked a little faster, moaning. All he could see was Wes’ chest heaving up and down. He wanted to touch Wes, kiss him, but he was so close, so he just sped up in his movements. He came with a cry, bucking into his hand. Wes watched him come, still just as bright red.

Travis stood, naked, walking over close to Wes. Wes reached out, taking his hand and dragging a finger through his come. He put the finger to his mouth, his tongue darting out and tasting it. Travis kissed him softly, and Wes responded after a second. Travis led him to the couch before grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself up. Wes watched him nervously. He kissed his neck, gently undoing his pants and pulling his cock out.

“Now I wanna watch you,” he whispered, sucking on the soft skin of his neck. Wes took his cock in hand, stroking himself slowly and looking to Travis for approval. Travis let out an approving hum and kissed his cheek, his hand sneaking down to undo the buttons on his shirt. He snaked his hand underneath the fabric and tweaked his nipple, getting a moan out of Wes and causing him to speed up in his movements. Travis kissed and nipped at his neck, his eyes set on Wes’ cock, watching as Wes got closer. As he got closer, he got sloppier in his movements until he came in his hand, panting against Travis’ cheek. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Travis breathed. Wes pulled back, looking startled.

“We’re… God, Trav, what’re we going to do?”

“I know what _I_ want to do…”

“Travis!”

Travis held him close and rubbed a hand up and down his back. "We’re going to be fine, Wes. Trust me. We’re fine.”

He led him to the bedroom, tucking him in and getting some of those clothes off to make him more comfortable. He threw on some boxers and slipped in his bed, patting the space next to him. Wes hesitated, then slipped in next to him, breathing shakily. Travis pressed a kiss to his temple.

“We’re going to be fine, okay?”

Wes nodded, kissing him softly. “Okay.”


End file.
